


Theory of Gravitation

by Mice



Series: Theories [3]
Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Angst, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/pseuds/Mice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carson gets pushed into a corner. How far will he go to save his lovers? Sequel to Theory of Unification.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory of Gravitation

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about three months after Theory of Unification. Beta goodness by Pas, dark_cygnet and james.

It pleased him to see them asleep in each other's arms. There was something very right about it, the way Rodney and Carson curled around one another as they slept. Radek didn't get to see it very often, as it was usually Rodney who got home from the lab last, but he loved it when it happened.

Watching them like this was a rare and special thing for him. Carson would most likely wake when he joined them. He was always too ready for an emergency in the infirmary. Radek worried sometimes that Carson didn't get enough sleep. Rodney, on the other hand -- nothing short of a Wraith invasion would wake him before his alarm went off. He would leave a little damp spot of drool on Carson's shoulder, or perhaps on Radek's, if they ended up in one another's arms in the morning. That happened more frequently than Radek expected.

He stood there just watching for ten or fifteen minutes before he shed his clothes. It was peaceful, watching them sleep. The sound of their breathing was all he heard, and an occasional soft snore. Though Radek was careful climbing into bed, Carson still opened one eye, a pale sliver in the darkness.

"Radek," Carson murmured, and turned his face slightly. Rodney didn't even twitch.

He kissed Carson's cheek. "Go back to sleep." Radek wrapped his arm around Carson's body, tucking himself close against his back. Carson made a soft, content sound and settled again.

Radek let one hand ghost over Rodney's hip, just caressing him. Rodney's breathing shifted for a moment, but there was no other hint he'd even noticed. Radek had not expected anything different.

Tomorrow they would go offworld together. Radek was uneasy about it, but even he acknowledged it was necessary. Sgt. Stackhouse's team had come across what appeared to be an Ancient medical research facility, and they were needed to get the equipment back online and discover its purpose. There was a small, highly technological society on the planet, but far from the facility. Dr. Simpson had reported high-energy signatures, and a cloaked fly-over had revealed a city with ground and air vehicles.

Dr. Weir had ordered Major Sheppard to commence a first contact mission while Radek, Carson and a small team of military dealt with the medical facility. Radek had to admit he felt a certain amount of excitement over the prospect, even through the worst of his fears. He wished Rodney would be with them, but the Major would no doubt have him with the first contact team to evaluate the people's technology.

Radek's mind spun with the possibilities tomorrow held. He wondered if he'd be able to sleep.

***

Before they left, Radek caught Rodney giving Sergeants Stackhouse and Markham a loud, lengthy lecture on returning him and Carson home to Rodney in one piece. "If anything even _breathes_ on them funny--" he was saying, but stopped when Radek walked into the room. The two Marines just looked at one another, apparently on the verge of laughter.

Flying through the Gate had been unnerving. He'd been through it only once before, when he originally came to Atlantis. Carson had gone to Hoff, and all of them knew how badly that had gone. They landed about ten minutes later, and the back hatch of the Jumper opened. "Medical facility, all ashore that's going ashore," Sergeant Stackhouse said.

"I still don't like this, not one wee bit," Carson grumbled.

Radek nodded. He poked his nose out of the Jumper nervously. " _Ano_ ," he said, leaning almost close enough beside Carson to be in his pockets. "What if the Wraith are here?" He scanned the sky above them uneasily.

Rodney snorted. "You'll be fine." He gestured to the building nearby. It was squat and overgrown, but beneath the vegetation was bright metal, like the walls of Atlantis. "I'll see you guys in a few hours, okay?" He patted Radek's back. "Don't blow anything up."

"Come on, Docs," Stackhouse said. He and Sgt. Markham started out ahead of them. Radek and Carson followed cautiously, the other two Marines bringing up the rear. Radek caught Carson looking back, watching as the Jumper lifted away.

"We will be fine," Radek said, "I hope."

"I just wish we were back in Atlantis," Carson said. "I don't like leaving. Who knows what'll happen?"

Stackhouse shook his head. "You guys worry too much. There was no sign of Wraith when our team came here two days ago, and there's no indication of any Hiveships in the area. There's no reason to think they'll show up today, and we'll be gone before nightfall."

Radek sighed and followed Stackhouse and Markham, sticking as close to Carson as propriety allowed. "I wish I had eyes here," he said, tapping the back of his head. "Perhaps we will find some Ancient device that would allow for implantation, yes?" He looked over at Carson.

Carson snorted. "I'll not be performing the operation, even if they do, love."

"Is my brain," Radek said. "I can have extra eyes implanted if I wish."

"We have to find them first." Carson gave him a wry half-smile and one of the Marines chuckled.

The door to the complex opened easily at Carson's touch and Stackhouse and Markham entered first. Radek and Carson stared at each other. "You first," Radek said.

"Oh, no," Carson said. "You first. I insist." He gestured with one hand.

Markham grabbed Carson's vest and tugged. "Both of you guys get in here, okay? We can't do this mission without you."

With a put upon sigh, Carson followed Markham into the building, Radek at their heels.

***

It was three hours before Radek found the subject of the facility's main research project. "I do not quite know what to make of these," he said, holding up what looked like a set of gauntlets. They were made of metal and crystal: strange, crenellated things large enough for a man's hands. "But from what I can tell of the records here, they are some kind of healing device."

Carson regarded them cautiously, not touching them. "So what do you think they actually do, Doc?" Markham asked. "I bet somebody with the gene needs to activate the things."

"Well," Carson said quietly, "you and Sgt. Stackhouse have both got it."

Stackhouse nodded. "True enough." He set down his P90 and took the gauntlets from Radek, but nothing happened. With a shrug, he said, "Well, maybe if I put them on."

"That is possible," Radek said. He watched as Stackhouse slipped the gauntlets on, but nothing happened then either.

"Nada," Stackhouse said.

Radek thought for a moment. "I have a theory," he said. He looked at Carson. "This is some kind of healing device. Perhaps... perhaps it requires a doctor to activate?"

Carson blinked. "Oh, that's not possible. How could a thing like that make a distinction? From all we know, an ATA gene is an ATA gene. Some people's are stronger than others, for certain, but that seems a very unlikely distinction."

Stackhouse held the gauntlets out to Carson. "Worth a try, Doc."

"It is not so unlike some of the equipment in the infirmary," Radek told him. "I do not believe it will cause you any harm."

"It's not that," Carson told him. "It's that there's no reason it should make a difference."

"Try it anyway," Markham said, gesturing to the gauntlets that Stackhouse held. "We got time."

Carson looked at him for a moment then sighed. "Right enough, then. I suppose if you can't start it up, I won't either." He took them from Stackhouse, but they didn't light up. "See? I told you. Besides, you all know that I break things like this. I'm awful with Ancient technology."

Radek shook his head and gave Carson a little smile. "No, Carson. If you cannot initialize them, then there is no chance you will be harmed or that you will break them. So put them on and prove that they are not functional."

"Oh, well," Carson said, "since you put it that way." He hesitated for a moment then put the gauntlets on. "See? Nothing."

"So try concentrating. I know you need to do that with some things." Radek gestured at the gauntlets. Carson gave him an askance glance then closed his eyes. There was a soft hum and the crystal of the gauntlets lit up. Carson's eyes jerked open and he startled. "Oh, dear!"

"You okay, Doc?" Stackhouse asked.

Carson nodded, looking nervous. "Oh, aye. It's... it's a wee bit odd is all."

Radek hooked up his data pad to the one of the gauntlets. "What is odd?"

"It's like my hands are tingling. And... and my brain is tingling. God, that's queer."

The readings from the pad seemed within normal limits for Ancient technology. "It does sound strange," Radek said, "but it is not hurting you, yes?"

"No," Carson said. "No, I don't think so." He moved his hands around, flexing his fingers. "Oh, my."

"What now?"

"It's..." Carson moved one hand closer to Radek then pulled it slowly away. "It's very strange. It's like I can feel you. I can... I'm not sure. It's like I can see... or maybe feel... well, I don't know. Inside you maybe." The puzzlement on Carson's face was profound, his eyes wide and blue, eyebrows high on his forehead. "Oh, god, this is queer."

Radek nodded vigorously. "Oh yes. We must bring this project home with us. Who knows what this is capable of?"

Carson shut them down again and pulled them off quickly. "I'm not so sure I want to know."

"There is more here in the database, though. I'm not sure the gauntlets are the only component of the system they were developing."

Carson set the gauntlets on a counter. "Well then, you go right ahead on and figure that out." He gestured over his shoulder. "I'll be over there. I think I need a bit of a sit down."

"You did great, Doc," Markham said. He pulled up a chair for Carson to sit in. Carson put a hand on the back of the chair and sank into it slowly; his eyes still wide and a little unsettled. He shivered just a bit as he sat, watching Radek.

"If this was a research facility, I'm sure there's more than just that lot," Carson said. "I'm not sure I want anything to do with it, though."

Radek opened his laptop as well, and hooked that into the database too, searching on both computers as Carson watched. Stackhouse and the other Marines kept watch around them, moving quietly, speaking softly on their radios now and again. Radek ignored them all, focused on his search.

Another ten minutes and he'd uncovered the rest of the system. It had been created in several segments, each one with a different purpose. The gauntlets had been the first component, apparently for use in some kind of healing. The information was not entirely clear, though it seemed that manipulation down to a cellular level or lower might be possible. The other two components were headsets: one for the physician, one for another party.

"We should be looking for these," he said, turning his computer to Carson and Markham. "I think they will make the gauntlets somehow easier to use, or perhaps to interpret the readings one gets from them." He made a shooing gesture with his hands. "Go, go look."

Carson gave him a distressed look, sighing, but started going through the ruins of the place. Markham called Stackhouse over, showing him the picture, and they began helping as well. Radek hoped that they would still be in this room, but the headsets were small, and who knew what could happen to something so delicate in ten thousand years?

"Does the system work without the headsets, do you think?" Carson asked, his upper body half concealed in a cabinet he'd found in the wall.

"I do not think it can be controlled so well without them," Radek told him, looking in over his shoulder. "Perhaps there will be a hidden compartment somewhere here, or a vault that requires ATA to open it?"

Everyone continued looking, scouring the complex thoroughly. Finally, Sgt. Stackhouse radioed them. "Found it." The compartment wasn't concealed, nor was it even ATA-locked, but it had been in a different room.

"I think we should take a break, have some tea," Carson said. "We've been at this for hours now."

Radek nodded. "Ano, I think we should as well. Perhaps we will hear from Rodney and Major Sheppard soon."

"Our last check in was on time," Markham said. "We're not due to report in for another hour and seven minutes."

"Right enough, then." Carson settled into a seat and pulled a thermos from his pack, offering tea to Radek. It was Athosian, not what Carson had brought from home. Radek knew he was saving it for special occasions now, as they'd still not found a way to contact Earth, and once the tea was gone, that was it.

The break was short but refreshing, and Radek spent most of it examining the headsets. Both of them activated without need for the gene, which surprised him. He was very pleased that the entire system was apparently still functioning after all this time. "What do you suppose it is all for?" he asked.

"I haven't a clue," Carson told him, turning one of the headsets over in his hands. They were thin metal headbands, intricately worked. Crystals were inlaid in each one. "I don't see why these would even be a part of the same system. They don't have the same look as the gauntlets."

"Maybe you should just try one on, Doc," Markham said.

"Oh, no," Carson said, handing the headset back. "I'll not risk my mind on something like this."

"It's medical technology," Radek said. "I do not believe it will harm you. The gauntlets did not." Even after the chair incident in Antarctica, he couldn't believe how timid Carson was about Ancient technology.

"Aye, but the whole system wasn't together then, now was it?" Carson's eyes narrowed a bit and he shifted his weight back in his seat.

"I have a theory," Radek said, "that both headsets may need to be in use. Perhaps one is for the physician and the other for the patient?"

"That would make sense," Carson agreed.

"It would also explain why the ATA wasn't needed to activate the headsets," Radek added. "You never seem to have this trouble about medical equipment back in Atlantis."

Carson sighed. "Well then, you and Rodney and half the engineering division have had a look at it by the time I need to use it, haven't you?"

Radek snorted and gave Carson a half-smile. "So you are saying you do not trust me alone to examine the equipment?"

"It's not like you've had more than a couple of hours with this, tops, and you've had no time at all with the headsets." Carson crossed his arms over his chest. He was a stubborn man, but Radek thought with a little persuasion from Rodney once they got the equipment back to Atlantis, Carson might bend a bit.

"Look," he said. "I will put the other one on. We can try this together, yes?"

Carson gave him a very put-upon look and shook his head. "I still think it's a daft idea. We should have the usual suspects give it the all clear before we even think about putting those bloody things on our heads."

Stackhouse poked Markham. "I think we should leave 'em to their lover's spat." Markham chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, you got it, Stacks. Let's check the perimeter."

Radek glowered at the two Marines as they left, and he stood. "It is time, Carson. We really should take this opportunity to see how the headsets function."

The sound of gunfire stopped them. "What's goin' on?" Carson snapped into his radio, breathless.

"Under fire, Doc. Find a secure location and lock the door." Markham's voice was strained and Radek could hear the others shouting in the background.

Radek grabbed the headsets while Carson stuffed the gauntlets into his field pack and they ran for one of the lockable labs. He could hear the firefight going on, and the sound of their team's shouts of pain. Heart pounding, Radek followed Carson down a corridor, but it was too late.

"Hold!" one of the soldiers shouted, his gun pointed at them. Carson stumbled to a halt and Radek slammed into him from behind, not able to stop in time. Both of them raised their hands.

"Don't shoot!" Radek yelped.

Carson's voice echoed his. "Please, we're not soldiers," he said, sounding as panicked as Radek felt. He backed up and Radek found himself between Carson and the wall.

More soldiers joined the first. Their weapons were better than the Genii's, and Radek found he really hated being on the dangerous end of one. His mandatory service had been singularly uneventful back on Earth. Radek breathed a sigh of relief when Sergeants Markham and Stackhouse were ushered in, wounded but walking.

"Where are the others?" Carson asked. Markham shook his head. "Oh, no," Carson whispered. Radek could feel him shaking at the news, their bodies still pressed close together with Radek against the wall.

There were ten soldiers in the group that had taken them captive. Several of them had been wounded in the fight with the Atlantis team, and they all seemed quite angry over it. The soldiers told them nothing, but confiscated everything the team had except their clothing. They were marched out to a ship and taken aboard, where they were closely guarded.

They weren't allowed to speak during the journey, but Carson was at least allowed to tend Markham and Stackhouse's wounds. The other Atlanteans had been left behind at the facility. Radek saw their bloody bodies limp on the ground as he'd been marched out of the building, death in their hollow, still-open eyes. He jittered nervously, worried that they would all be killed soon. He was worried, also, about Rodney and his team. He could see by Carson's eyes that he was afraid and worried as well, but there was nothing they could do about it yet.

Radek found it odd that in the miasma of his fear, he was more worried for Rodney and Carson than for himself. For all he knew, Rodney might be fine, utterly unaware of their situation and the deaths of two of their Marines. Though it all made him sick, he hoped that was the case.

When the ship set down, they were led quickly into a building and taken underground. They had still not been told what was happening, but Radek was convinced something had gone wrong on Rodney's mission. Perhaps he'd said something that angered the local authorities. Perhaps the Major had revealed something untoward. Perhaps Teyla had... no, Radek doubted that Teyla would make an error resulting in something like this, and Ford -- he was entirely too much the Major's young pup to do something unwise all on his own. It had to have been Rodney, or Major Sheppard himself.

Carson and Radek stayed close together, their arms brushing as they walked. The touch helped keep the worst of the fear at bay, even with guns pointed at them, the barrels of guns poking into their backs. He looked at Carson, whose eyes held a spark of near-panic. Radek let his hand brush against Carson's, and his lover swallowed nervously.

When they were thrust into a cell, Radek was supremely unsurprised to see Rodney and his team there as well.

"Hey guys," Major Sheppard said.

"Dix and Jeczwalski are dead, Sir," Stackhouse said softly. Sheppard's eyes shuttered and he nodded. Ford bolted to his feet and charged at the barred door as it slammed shut, shouting and pounding the metal in frustration. The soldiers left without a word.

Carson sank onto the bench in one corner of the cell and huddled next to Rodney. "What in bloody hell did you do?" he asked. "Why did they do this?" Radek sat at Rodney's other side, just leaning against him. Sheppard would explain things. That was how these things were supposed to happen. There would be an explanation and everything would make some kind of sense.

"I didn't do _anything_ ," Rodney protested. He pointed at Sheppard. "This is all his fault."

Sheppard glared back at Rodney. "It's nobody's _fault_ , McKay," he growled. "Two of my men are dead. I intend to get the rest of us out of here."

"How did this happen?" Radek asked softly. "How did they know where to find us?"

Teyla held up a hand. "The Borean Magistrate saw that Major Sheppard was able to use Ancestor technology. They did not go to the facility in search of you." She lowered her eyes and looked back at the Major. "They went to see if they could find things the Major could activate."

"Yes, yes. Like I said. It was his fault." Rodney gestured at the Major. "If he hadn't lit up the damned floor panels in the Magistrate's office, none of this would have happened."

"I didn't even know it was there," Sheppard said.

This was bad. Rodney and Carson both had the gene, as did Stackhouse and Markham. If the Boreans wanted people who could use Ancient technology, Radek thought they would never let them go home. He put a hand on Rodney's wrist. "There must be something we can do, yes? Do they know yet who has the gene?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Don't think so, and I'm not about to tell them. If we let them think it's just me, maybe we can work it to our advantage."

"I doubt it," Rodney said. "You weren't the only one carrying Ancient technology on you." His hand ghosted along Carson's arm. "And they found our people at the Ancient research facility."

"Aye," Carson said. "There was medical equipment I initialized. We don't know yet what it does, but it definitely had some odd effects."

"Neither of us could activate it, Sir," Stackhouse said. "We think it'll only work for the Doc here."

"Probably keyed to medical personnel," Radek added, "though I am uncertain how it makes that determination."

"That's an idiotic theory," Rodney snapped. "We haven't run into anything that's been locked like that before. Anyone with the gene can initialize any of the equipment in Atlantis."

"Perhaps it's dangerous," Carson said. Rodney gave him an annoyed look. "What? It's not beyond the realm of possibility that it's keyed to people with particular training. I mean, look at what the Jumpers do for Major Sheppard." Carson's hands waved in the air, indicating the Major. "He gets them to operate better than anyone else. Who's to say the bloody things don't read our minds?"

"Actually, Rodney, it's a valid theory." Radek nodded when Rodney turned his glare on him. "I believe Carson may be correct, at least in regard to a possible need for particular skills to unlock certain technologies." Radek sighed. "None of it matters now, though."

"It does if they come looking for the person that can get it to work," Ford said.

Carson blanched. "I don't like the sound of that." Radek didn't either.

"Just pretend you can't get it to work, if they do," Sheppard told him. "They killed two of our guys. We shouldn't give them anything if we can avoid it."

"In two hours, we will be late returning to Atlantis," Teyla said. She leaned against the wall next to the cell door, watching Ford pace. "Surely Doctor Weir will send a team looking for us."

"Probably Bates and his guys," Sheppard said, nodding. "But that's not likely to happen until tomorrow. She'll probably try to make contact with the Boreans first, and ask what happened to us. You know how she is."

"Why would they be interested in a medical facility?" Carson asked.

Rodney looked up at Sheppard then replied. "We think they have a lot of weapons and ship technology, but not much in the medical department. They seemed awfully eager to hear about your work, especially with the Wraith genome stuff."

"Oh, no. It sounds like Hoff all over again," Carson said, dismay in his voice. "I'm not goin' to work on another project like that!"

"What, you think we _want_ them to get their hands on anything you know?" Rodney shook his head. "Think again."

"We have to get out of here." Carson's face crumpled and he slumped into the corner.

"Working on it," Sheppard said, looking out the bars down the corridor.

Rodney glared at him. "And how does peeking down the hall somehow add up to 'working on it'?"

"Shut up, McKay," Ford snapped. "You should know by now that this stuff takes time."

"Yes, yes, because we all know how effective you military people are at escaping from locked cells with nothing but your fingernails." Rodney snorted and folded his arms over his chest, refusing to look at Ford or Sheppard.

They got nothing accomplished during the endless two hours before the Boreans returned and dragged Sheppard from the cell. Ford tried to intervene, but one of the Borean soldiers struck him hard in the head with a rifle, toppling him.

Carson was by Ford's side in an instant, with Teyla and Markham beside him. "Just a moment, lad," he said, laying a hand on Ford's shoulder. "Don't you be trying to get up until I get a look at you; what if you have a concussion?"

"We can't stay here like this," Ford growled, sitting up despite Carson's advice. He touched his temple where he'd been hit, looking at the blood that clung to his fingertips. "Man, that hurts."

"Just follow my finger with your eyes." Carson moved one finger from side to side, then up and down, watching Ford's eye motion. He peered into both eyes one at a time, covering one then the other, checking for pupil dilation. "And how bad does this hurt, lad?" he asked, touching here and there. Ford hissed and swatted at Carson's hands.

"It's just a little blood, Doc. I can handle it."

Carson gave him a grim look. "Well, it doesn't look like you've got a concussion, but you may have a grand headache for a while."

"I'm fine. What part of 'I'm fine' are you not getting?"

"Cheeky pup." Carson looked around the cell, but found nothing to use for a bandage. Finally, exasperated, he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "At least use this to stop the bleeding." He pressed it against Ford's forehead. "Hold this then. Just leave it there for a bit. And lie back down, would you? I don't like that you're sitting up just yet."

"All right, all right. Just lay off, okay?" Ford sighed, holding the kerchief to his head, and laid back. "Markham, you and McKay check the lock on the door, okay?"

"Checked it already," Rodney said. "It's electronic. I have no tools with me. Even if I did, I can't reach the code box. Besides, electrocuting myself is not the way I really want to die."

"Shut up and check it again, McKay," Ford grumbled.

Radek suspected it was going to be a very long night.

***

It was halfway through the night when the cell door opened again. Radek startled with a gasp from an uneasy nap as soldiers entered the cell. "These three," one of them said, and he was grabbed and dragged to his feet. The next thing he knew, he was cuffed and in the corridor with Rodney and Carson. They were both similarly startled and disoriented, hands bound behind their backs.

"What's the meaning of this?" Rodney sputtered. "Where's Sheppard?"

A large, ugly man with blond hair and dark eyes struck Rodney across the face. "Silence." Rodney rocked back, shocked, his mouth hanging open. Carson tried to back away from the violence but was held too firmly to move. Radek knew better than to try anything.

The three of them were led down a maze of corridors. The walls were all brown brick, rather like cinder block, and sound echoed about them, hollow and sharp. The whole place smelled of damp mortar with an edge of mildew. Rodney looked uncomfortable, wheezing slightly.

"I have al--" Rodney started, but the big blond hit him again, harder this time, staggering him.

"I said, silence. I will not warn you again."

Rodney shut his mouth this time, more than a hint of fear in his eyes. Radek's heart was thundering in his chest. He tried to stay close to Carson, but the soldiers walked between them, keeping them separated. When Radek looked back, he could see Carson's blue eyes wide with fear, but his mouth was set in a firm, determined line.

Radek memorized the twists and turns that took them from their cell. Someone had to remember where the others were if they were able to devise some method of escape. Bright lights stung his eyes as they were hustled into a lab. Major Sheppard was kneeling on the floor against one wall, his wrists cuffed, hands atop his head. A guard stood next to him, gun held at Sheppard's temple.

This was not good. Sheppard looked exhausted and bruised, a shallow cut down one cheek and blood dried where it had run from his left ear. His eyes were heavily lidded, pupils huge and uneven, and Radek knew he must have been drugged. Radek saw the look Carson shot the Major, fear and concern in his eyes. Carson looked over at Rodney, then at Radek, but said nothing. Radek could see the desire in him to move, to help, warring with the commonsense urge to be still, be small, to avoid trouble. He shook his head, just a twitch, and saw that Carson had got the message. Do nothing. Make no trouble. Live long enough to escape.

Several other soldiers were in the room, and half a dozen men who were probably scientists and political observers. Radek knew the look of them too well: the coldness in their eyes, the distrust, the hidden agendas.

He didn't like the way one of the men was watching him. Hard brown eyes followed him as he moved. Radek shifted a little closer to Carson and Rodney when the soldier guarding him let him go. Rodney stood tall and angry before them, his mouth set in an arrogant line.

One of the scientists pointed at Carson. "Is that the one?" Sheppard looked away from them, but not before Radek saw the misery in his eyes. He wondered what they'd done to the Major, or what drugs they had used on him. He couldn't imagine Sheppard had given Carson away deliberately, or what might have been said.

The soldier holding Carson shoved him forward. Carson swallowed nervously but said nothing, his eyes flicking from person to person around the room. Radek could almost feel the fear coming off his lover in waves.

The scientist who had asked about Carson stepped forward, taking Carson's chin in one hand. "Don't touch him!" Rodney snapped. He got the butt of a rifle in the back for his trouble, crumpling to his knees.

"Rodney!" Carson jerked out of the scientist's grasp, moving toward Rodney, but the sound of a shotgun being charged stopped him in his tracks. "Please," Carson said desperately, "don't hurt him."

"We expect your full cooperation," the brown-eyed man said. His voice was as cold as his eyes. He gestured at the gauntlets, which were sitting on a lab table. "The Major here has been unable to make them function."

Carson twitched when the scientist put a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what you mean." He looked at the Boreans uneasily. "What did you do to the Major? What did you give him?"

The scientist hauled Carson over to the lab table. He was slender and tall but muscular, and had no trouble at all in making Carson move. "That is no concern of yours. We understand that you are also capable of making the Ancient technology work."

"I'm not any good with it," Carson protested. "I break things like that. Ask anyone!"

"He's not," Sheppard added from where he knelt. The interjection earned him a kick in the kidney, and he grunted. Radek wanted desperately to stop it all, but there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the gene himself, and if he opened his mouth, he'd very likely be brutalized by the guards as well.

Rodney glared, staggering back to his feet without help from the soldier who'd struck him. "Leave him alone," he growled, shifting to one side as the soldier attempted to hit him again. He didn't manage to avoid the rifle butt, though this time it struck his hip rather than his back, and he yelped but stayed on his feet.

The brown-eyed man gave Rodney a cold, assessing look. "That one," he said, gesturing to another soldier. Rodney made a startled sound as he was seized, a knife held to his throat. "Now," the man said, "you will remain silent." He took the gauntlets and held them up. "Remove the doctor's restraints." The soldier guarding Carson removed the cuffs from him and Carson rubbed at his abraded wrists. "You will put these on now, and I will hear no further objections." He shot a meaningful glance at Rodney, and Carson paled, nodding.

"We believe he must wear one of these as well," the scientist said, taking one of the headsets in his hand. The brown-eyed man nodded.

"Very well." He gestured, and the scientist placed it on Carson's head.

"We don't have any idea what these things do," Carson said. He raised his hands. "All we know is that we found them in a medical research station. This could be very dangerous."

"Of course," the brown-eyed man said. He gestured again, this time at Radek. "Put the other headset on that one. If there are any... problems, then he will harm one of his own, not one of us."

Radek was thrust forward and the scientist placed the other headset on him. He felt nothing, but then, Carson hadn't activated the gauntlets yet, either.

"Please," Carson said softly, the sound of anxiety in his voice increasing, "I don't know the first thing about these devices. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"You will use the devices," the brown-eyed man said. "If you cannot be persuaded with words, we will use other methods." He nodded to the man holding Rodney.

It was a blur after that -- the frozen flash of metal; Rodney's anguished shout, drowned by gouts of thick, arterial blood as his throat was cut; Carson's horrified scream. Rodney's body jerked and he crumbled, terror in his eyes, his blood spraying everywhere.

Radek was dizzy, nauseous with horror and panic, and suddenly everything lit up. The gauntlets on Carson's hands blazed with light, and Carson dropped to his knees as Rodney fell, reaching out to him and shouting, "No! No!" Radek could _feel_ what Carson was doing, instinct driving his use of the gauntlets. He could _see_ from somewhere deep inside his mind the gaping wound that was Rodney's throat knitting, the blood flow stopping as suddenly as it started. Rodney, coughing and gasping, was writhing on the floor before them, spitting out blood as he tried to catch his breath. The shock in his eyes was profound, and Radek felt Carson's fury and terror as he turned on the men in the room.

He had never realized how dangerous a man Carson could be when rage overrode his gentle nature. Men dropped suddenly around them as Carson reached out with the light. Radek could see -- feel? -- the pressure on a heart that crushed it as it beat, electrical disruption that fried synapses, the tiny sacs in lungs bursting and drowning men in their own blood. Internal organs shut down and Radek knew in intricate, graphic detail exactly what Carson was doing to each of their enemies in his fury. It was knowledge Radek would gladly have lived without.

Sheppard was on his feet, unsteady but moving, even as one soldier had the presence of mind to fire at Carson. The shot snapped his head back, dropping him with a heavy thud. Carson's hands splayed out, striking the floor hard, the crystals in the gauntlets shattering. Radek screamed, dropping next to him, praying Carson was still alive. There was blood everywhere now, and Radek had no idea whose it was. It was too much, too intense.

He barely saw Sheppard strangling the soldier with the chain linking his cuffs. Rodney was curled in a whimpering ball on the floor, Carson splayed next to him in a motionless heap, and Radek was unable to think coherently. There was a frantic scuffle and the next thing he knew, his cuffs had been removed.

"Stay here with them." Sheppard's eyes were wild, his pupils still uneven. "We have to get out of here. I'm gonna go get the others." He shoved a gun into Radek's shaking hands. "Make sure nothing else happens to them. I'll be right back."

Radek nodded, still dizzy in his panic.

Dead -- everyone around him was dead except Rodney and, perhaps, Carson. Rodney rocked rhythmically, whimpering, still lying in a pool of his own blood, coughing and making terrified noises. Radek touched Carson's throat and found a pulse. The head wound was bloody, but when he turned Carson's face, he found that the bullet had not entered, but struck the headband, shattering it but deflecting the bullet.

He was still alive.

They were all still alive. The question was, for how long. Radek set the gun down and pulled Rodney to him. His instinct was to help Carson, but he was no doctor and didn't really know how. Rodney, on the other hand, was conscious and terrified, and there might actually be something Radek could do for him.

Rodney flailed, but the cuffs held him. Radek picked the key up from the floor where the Major had dropped it. "Rodney, Rodney," he hissed, "you will be all right. I'm here. Let me get those off you."

Rodney looked up at him, eyes wild. Blood smeared his face and soaked his hair and clothing. "Radek?" he squeaked.

Radek unlocked the cuffs and threw them across the room, then took Rodney in his arms. "The Major has gone to get the others." Rodney burrowed into Radek's arms, shaking violently.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

Radek held Rodney, whispering to him in Czech, unable to fathom what had just happened. He reached out and ran a hand down Carson's arm, trying to reassure himself, but it didn't work. Sighing, he shifted closer to Carson, pulling Rodney with him, so that he sat against Carson's warm, still form. That was a little better. He turned his face toward the door, praying he'd not have to use the gun Sheppard had thrust at him.

They'd not been waiting long when Radek heard voices. Fortunately, they were recognizable -- Lieutenant Ford's hissed question, "This it?" and Major Sheppard's, "Yeah, I think so."

"In here!" Radek said, hoping it was loud enough to be heard, but not enough to attract the enemy's attention -- as if the gunshot would not have brought someone running already. He couldn't believe their luck. Surely there had to be other guards around, or scientists in other labs. Perhaps, even now, a strike force was being assembled to take them prisoner again; or, more likely, to kill them for their insolence.

A moment later, all five of their companions entered the room. They snatched guns from the floor, and from the hands of the dead Boreans, mindless of the blood that smeared everything. Teyla took knives as well, thrusting one in her belt, not realizing it had been the one that had nearly killed Rodney. Radek shuddered and closed his eyes for a moment, swallowing hard, trying not to vomit.

"Damn," Ford swore as he looked around. He knelt next to them. "The Major wasn't too clear on what happened. Is the Doc still alive?"

Radek nodded. " _Ano_ , yes. But we must get out of here now. I am sure he requires surgery, and I don't know how to help him. I do not think the bullet penetrated the bone, but I am not sure if the... if the headset has done more damage."

Ford nodded and jerked a hand. "Stacks, Markham, you guys get the Doc. Teyla, you help Zelenka with McKay. Let's get out of here." It was obvious the Major was in no condition to command. He was alert enough to move, but still unsteady on his feet. Radek was amazed he'd remembered where they had been held captive.

Stackhouse helped Markham sling Carson over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, as he was the less injured of the two. Teyla helped Radek get Rodney to his feet. "We must hurry," she said softly.

"How will we get back to the Gate?" Radek asked. "It is many kilometers from here."

Ford checked the door. "The Boreans got ships," he said. "You don't need the gene to fly them. We can probably hotwire one and get out of here."

"I can fly," Sheppard insisted, blinking hard and shaking his head as if to clear it. "We'll come back for the Jumper later."

Radek wasn't sure Sheppard could fly at all in his current condition, but Rodney took more of his attention. He didn't think there was anything physically wrong with him after Carson had healed him, but the trauma of what had happened was intense. Rodney was barely capable of putting one foot in front of the other, and Radek was terrified for Carson as well. The escape was little more than a violent, bloody blur, and once they were in the Borean ship, he didn't bother to even think. All Radek could do was cling to Rodney and watch helplessly as the others tended Carson.

Carson was right. Going offworld was insane.

***

The infirmary was crowded, but at least Radek was no longer dressed in clothing soaked with his lovers' blood. Rodney had been sedated. Despite the miraculous healing he'd experienced at Carson's hands, he'd still lost a good deal of blood and had required a transfusion and IV fluids when he'd been admitted.

Major Sheppard was in another bed, detoxing from whatever the Boreans had used on him, treated for the damage they'd inflicted when they beat him. Stackhouse and Markham were in beds across the room, bandaged and recovering from their wounds.

Teyla and Ford were relatively unhurt, bearing only cuts and bruises from the ordeal.

Radek sat next to Rodney's bed, waiting to hear about Carson. He'd been in surgery, though not for long. So much had happened so fast that he'd not got an answer about how badly Carson had been hurt. At least Rodney was whole and healthy physically. There was no telling how long it would take for him to recover from the trauma and the shock of having his throat cut.

Dr. Weir had insisted they would all have to speak with Dr. Heightmeyer soon. Radek thought this was a very good idea. He couldn't imagine closing his eyes, trying to sleep, with the images of this day burned into his mind. Every time he blinked he saw Rodney falling, blood everywhere, or Carson's head snapping back, blood streaking from his head wound.

The moments seemed endless, but at last, Dr. Weir and Dr. Biro entered. "The injury was fairly serious, but not nearly as bad as it could have been," Biro said. "Carson's going to recover. The metal of the band was driven into the bone, but it didn't penetrate. There's a fracture, though, and that'll take a while to heal. Fortunately, there was only a mild contusion under the fracture, and we've relieved the pressure. We're fairly confident he'll have a quick recovery."

"And what do you mean by 'quick,' Dr. Biro," Dr. Weir asked.

Biro shrugged. "One to six weeks," she said. "If we're lucky, he won't have any memory loss."

Radek could feel his stomach curdling. "This does not sound minor," he said.

Biro looked at him. "If the bullet had penetrated, he'd be dead. Trust me, six weeks is minor." It was no wonder she was a pathologist. She was not very good with the living.

Looked at in that light, Radek didn't have the heart to disagree. "When may I see him?"

"We'll move him out here as soon as he's ready. Should be a couple of hours."

Weir pulled up a chair and sat next to Radek. "I think I'll wait here too," she said. Biro nodded and turned abruptly, leaving them alone.

Radek sighed and slumped in his chair. "How are you coping?" Dr. Weir asked. "This must have been terrible for you."

He nodded. "I thought... I thought I had lost both of them," he said softly. "I never want to go through the Gate again. I do not want either of them to do so, either, but I imagine that is not my decision to make."

"It'll be a while before either of them goes anywhere," she admitted. "This went very, very badly."

It was an understatement that Radek was in no mood to appreciate. "Yes," he said. "It did." He couldn't help the anger in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Radek." She took a deep breath. "They're my friends. I know they're far more than that to you, but this is hard for me as well. I hate having to send people out into harm's way. I hate it even more when some of them don't return."

Radek looked away, fighting tears. Two men had died trying to protect them. Others were injured. "I'm sorry as well, Elizabeth. I should not blame you for this. Someone must make the decisions, no matter how difficult." Looking back at her, he added, "I do not envy you your position, or your responsibility. It is hard enough to fill Rodney's shoes when he is offworld."

Though he'd been terrified, he would rather he had been the one hurt than Carson. Rodney -- Rodney was always coming home injured. Radek hated it, but there was nothing he could do about that. Carson, though; Carson being injured disturbed Radek in a way nothing else did. It was wrong on some cosmic level. Carson was what held them together. He was the solid center of Radek's life and, he realized, of far too much else in Atlantis.

Dr. Weir tilted her head, touching her earpiece. "Yes," she said, "I'll be right there." With a sigh, she turned to Radek. "I'm sorry, I have to return to the Gateroom."

Radek nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"Let me know if there's anything I can do," she added.

"Thank you," Radek said. "I will." She nodded to him and left. Radek took Rodney's hand and sat to wait.

***

Rodney woke, screaming. Radek sat on the infirmary bed and held him until Biro could give him another sedative through his IV, though this time it would not be enough to put him to sleep. Radek wasn't sure if this was good or not.

"Rodney, Rodney, you are safe," his whispered urgently, heart thundering. "You are not hurt."

Rodney pawed at his throat, still frantic, as Biro called for Dr. Heightmeyer. "Please, Rodney," Radek said, "please calm down. You are not hurt." He pulled his lover's hands away, encouraging Rodney to hold him instead.

Rodney clung to him, shaking, but his screams turned to panting as the sedative took effect. He babbled and Radek stroked his back and petted him, wishing he knew what to say that might help, but he could think of nothing except to repeat that Rodney was safe.

Dr. Heightmeyer hurried in only moments later. "Rodney," she said softly, touching his shoulder. Rodney flinched away from her, but finally quieted.

"Rodney, it is all right. You're safe," Radek said again. Rodney raised his face from where it was buried in Radek's shoulder.

"Oh my god," he whispered. "Oh god. Th-the last thing... oh god."

"You're not hurt," Heightmeyer told him. "You've been severely traumatized, but physically you're unharmed. You need to try to take some deep breaths and calm down." She touched his shoulder again, and this time Rodney didn't pull away.

"I don't understand." Rodney looked at Radek, his eyes wide and intensely blue. "I don't -- what happened?"

Radek ran one hand through Rodney's thin hair, stroking his temple. "It was the gauntlets," he said. "I... it is not something I can explain, but Carson activated them. Th-there was light, bright light, from the gauntlets or Carson or... I don't know. There was light, and you were whole again."

Rodney huddled close to Radek again. His shaking was less violent now and he looked around. "Where's Carson?" he whispered.

"Dr. Beckett was injured," Heightmeyer said. "He's due out of post-op any time now. He'll be fine."

"How -- what," Rodney stammered.

Radek closed his eyes and buried his face in Rodney's broad shoulder. "He stopped them," Radek said. "With the gauntlets, he stopped them. One of the soldiers shot him, but the headset deflected the bullet." His voice was soft against Rodney's body. "I thought -- I thought I had lost both of you." The terror he'd been holding at bay flooded him and Radek felt himself shaking. A deep breath, and he felt rather than heard the sob torn from his chest. "You're alive," he whispered. " _Můj bože_ , you're alive."

Rodney's arms tightened around him and Radek could feel Dr. Heightmeyer's hand on his back now as well. "It's all right, Radek," she said quietly. "This was a very traumatic day for all of you. You're all right. Rodney and Carson will be all right. You're all safe. You're home."

Dr. Biro entered again, with Carson on a gurney. She and two of the aides lifted him into the next bed as Rodney and Radek watched. Dr. Heightmeyer hovered nearby. Carson was conscious, but didn't seem coherent. Radek watched his eyes, moving slow and unfocused around the room. His head was bandaged and he was hooked to an amazing array of IV bags.

"Carson," Rodney whispered. "What happened to him?" He looked at Radek as Biro and her aides attached monitors to Carson's body.

Radek swallowed, not wanting to call the image to mind yet again. "He... one of the Boreans shot him in the head. It..." Radek's voice faltered. "The headset saved his life, but it shattered."

Carson's face turned toward them and he murmured something, though Radek couldn't understand his words. He wanted to touch Carson, to reassure himself and comfort his lover, but Rodney was still wrapped around him, unwilling to let go. "Rodney, let me go to him."

"I'm, I'm not hurt, right?" Rodney looked over at Biro, who nodded. "Then I'm gonna get up and go over there."

"I wouldn't advise that just yet," Heightmeyer said.

"Shut up," Rodney snarled. "Just shut up." He sat, but paused for a moment. Radek supported him. "Damn," Rodney mumbled, "I'm dizzy." Radek just nodded. If Rodney needed to see Carson, he could only imagine how badly Carson must need to see him. He didn't know if Carson remembered anything, but if he did, it would surely be Rodney, his throat cut, dying in front of them.

"It is all right," Radek said softly. "Lean on me. I'll help you."

Rodney nodded, letting his weight rest on Radek as he got to his feet. Radek made sure the IV tube didn't tangle, and they both moved slowly to Carson's bedside. Rodney sat carefully on the bed next to Carson and Radek sat behind him, holding him.

"Carson?" Rodney reached out to him, touching his face gently with the tips of his fingers. Carson's eyes focused on him.

"Rodney," he whispered, eyes tearing. He reached up and Rodney took his hand, letting him rest his open palm on Rodney's throat, Rodney's hand covering his. Radek could feel both of them shaking as Carson wept silently.

"I'm okay," Rodney whispered, "I'm okay, Carson." His voice shook as his body did. Radek held Rodney close, one hand resting gently over Carson's heart.

He couldn't speak. Seeing Carson crying like this was too much. Radek had come so close to losing both of them today; it was beyond imagining. It wasn't until he heard Rodney sniffle that Radek realized he was crying as well.

"He needs to rest," Biro said.

"I think he needs this more," Heightmeyer disagreed. "Quite honestly, I think they all need this, and that we should leave them alone for a while." Radek didn't even look up as the women left. He was too focused on Carson and Rodney.

After a few minutes, Carson stilled, asleep. Rodney still held Carson's hand to his throat. Radek rested against him, chin settled on Rodney's warm, broad shoulder. "I am so lucky," Radek said softly. He kissed Rodney's cheek.

Rodney nodded. "We all are." His voice was rough with emotion. "Help me over to my bed." He laid Carson's hand carefully at his side and Radek helped him stand. He was a little steadier this time. When he was on his feet, Rodney turned to him and took Radek in his arms. "Were you hurt?"

"No." Radek held him tightly. "I was unharmed."

"But you saw it all. And that... that thing on your head--"

Radek sighed. "I could... see, or feel, or... what Carson was doing."

"What happened?" Radek helped Rodney to his bed and let him rest his weight as he got back into bed.

Radek took a breath. "Carson... he..."

"What happened?" Rodney repeated.

Radek tucked the covers around his lover. He swallowed uneasily. Rodney was obviously still overwhelmed, needing more explanations. "Carson killed the men in the lab," he said softly. "Except for one, who shot him."

"Oh, no."

Radek nodded. "I am very afraid of what this might do to him, if he remembers doing it." He paused for a moment. "I am afraid of what it has done to me; seeing it in my head, knowing how he did it. Carson is not a man who should ever have to do such things -- and not in the way he did." His voice was unsteady and Radek was worried he wouldn't be able to speak soon. "The things I saw, I would never want to see again. I do not want to know the things I know."

Rodney tugged him down until he was lying beside him. He looked into Radek's eyes. "You gonna be all right?"

"No. I do not think so."

Rodney kept looking into his eyes for a long moment then drew Radek into his arms again. "I'm sorry," he murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't know if I will ever sleep again."

Rodney's hand moved up Radek's back, along his neck, and up to tangle in his hair. "I know what you mean."

Radek nodded. "Yes. I'm sure you do."

"I don't know what we'd do without Carson." Rodney's voice was soft and hollow. He stroked Radek's neck gently. "He's... god he's everything to me."

"I know." Radek knew that Rodney was not leaving him out, but it was true. Carson was what held them both together. "I have... I have a theory," he said.

Rodney gave a little snort, almost a laugh. "What, another one?"

"For you, always."

Rodney sighed. "Okay, let's hear it."

Radek rolled onto his back and Rodney let him. He looked over at Carson, thinking for a moment. "Is like gravity," he said.

"Huh?"

"Carson. It is like gravity. He... he is the sun, and we are in his orbit. Without him, we would be lost -- we would have no center."

"That's... that's not entirely stupid," Rodney said. He took Radek's hand.

Radek looked back over at him, catching his eyes. "Never assume I would not love you if we did not have him, but..."

Rodney nodded. "Yeah, I know." He sniffled and grabbed a tissue from the bedside table. There was a noisy moment of nose-blowing and Rodney continued. "He's... you're..."

Radek leaned in and kissed Rodney gently. "Don't try to speak right now. It is all too much. There will be time later." He didn't realize he'd been crying until Rodney reached up and brushed away a tear from Radek's cheek with his thumb.

"Just shut up and stay here with me."

"Only until Carson wakes again."

"Of course. Dipshit." He tugged Radek close again and Radek rested his head on Rodney's shoulder, uneasy but relieved. The silence was broken only by the sound of medical monitors.

***

Carson's next waking was quieter than Rodney's, but no less traumatic. Radek heard distressed sounds coming from behind him and turned to see Carson moving restlessly, hands twitching and reaching out as he had when he'd worn the gauntlets.

"Carson?" Radek sat, inadvertently waking Rodney.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked. He looked over at Carson when he heard the quiet whimper. "Oh, no." With a hiss and a muttered curse, Rodney pulled the IV from the back of his hand, and he and Radek went to Carson.

They sat on either side of him and Rodney raised the head of the bed slightly so that they could hold him gently. Carson startled awake, tears in his eyes. "Are you in pain?" Radek asked.

Carson nodded, eyes half-open, and he took Radek's arm. "Radek. You... I killed them." His hand tightened and Radek flinched. Carson didn't seem to notice. "I'm a murderer."

"No," Radek said sharply, his voice quiet. "You are not. You saved our lives."

Carson closed his eyes. "You were... you saw what I did to them. You saw what I did."

"You had to. There were no other options." Radek kissed his forehead. "They had hurt the Major. They killed two of our people. They tried to kill Rodney. You know that. You _felt_ that." Radek shuddered. " _I_ felt that."

Rodney, silent on the other side of the bed, swallowed hard. He rubbed Carson's chest, his eyes closed. Carson looked over at Rodney, tears flowing down his face. He reached out with his other hand and ran his fingers along Rodney's throat where it had been cut. "No scar," Carson whispered, his voice broken. "Not even a trace."

Rodney's eyes opened. "I'm here," he said softly. He took Carson's hand in his and raised it to his lips, kissing the palm. "You gotta try harder if you want to get rid of me." A strained smile twisted his mouth and Radek could feel the tension echoing between the three of them. "It's like gravity, and you're the singularity at the center of the galaxy."

Carson gave him a trembling smile. "So you're saying I'm a sucking black hole, then?"

Neither Radek nor Rodney could resist a snicker at that. "Well," Rodney said, "you do suck really well."

Carson groaned. "M' head hurts," he said, clutching Rodney's hand tightly.

Rodney's smile faded. "We'll get you something." He looked at Radek, and Radek got up to find Dr. Biro.

"I will return in a moment," he promised. Looking back as he headed for her office, he watched Rodney take Carson into his arms, both of them looking more broken than whole.

***

He heard them before he entered the bedroom. Rodney had left work early to be with Carson. None of them were quite right yet, really. Radek was still having terrible nightmares, and all of them would wake sometimes, sweating and shaking from the memories of what they'd been through.

This time, though, the sounds were those of need and desire. Radek stood in the bedroom doorway watching them.

The scent of arousal was heavy in the air, and Radek breathed it in, savoring it. The light of one of the moons glistened off Rodney's broad back as he moved, slow and gentle, covering Carson's body with his own. Radek watched the curve of his buttocks as he thrust, slow and sure, between Carson's thighs.

Carson's voice strained with need as he begged Rodney to take him deeper, and Radek's breath caught, his cock hardening as he watched. They were beautiful together, and Rodney groaned as he lifted one of Carson's knees, thrusting harder, but still slow and careful. "Feel me, Carson," he whispered. "I'm here. I'm right here, inside you."

Radek approached silently, barely breathing. He knew neither of his lovers would mind his watching, but he had no desire to startle them. Carson's eyes were closed, his head thrown back as he moaned, throat exposed in a pale, sweat-slick arc in the moonlight. Radek couldn't help his soft gasp, and Rodney looked over at him, catching his eye. With a slight tilt of his head, he gestured Radek closer.

"Oh, god," Carson groaned. "Please, Rodney, I need you." He moved under Rodney, hands tight on Rodney's shoulders, and Rodney thrust again, harder this time, his eyes locked on Radek's.

His heart pounding hard and fast, Radek moved closer. Seeing them like this, it was beautiful. It was perfect. The sight of them like this was alive in Radek's chest, burrowing into him, leaving him transfixed. He reached out and stroked Rodney's back gently as Rodney's hips undulated and Carson gasped and bucked beneath him.

Rodney took one last glance at Radek and leaned down into Carson. "Give you anything," he gasped, "everything you need." He finished his words with his lips on Carson's and kissed him, fierce and deep. Carson moaned into Rodney's mouth and Radek could almost feel how close Carson was to release.

Carson's pleasure drew Radek in, and his fingers slid through the slick of sweat on Rodney's back, tracing the curve of his spine. Rodney shuddered and thrust harder, moving more quickly now, still kissing Carson. The two of them moving together, one with each other, lent weight to the desire Radek felt. He quickly and silently shed his own clothes and Rodney groaned as he pressed his body against Rodney's back.

Carson's eyes opened, heavily lidded, as Radek touched him, following the line of his collarbone. Radek kissed the back of Rodney's neck, tasting the salt of him and Carson's eyes fell shut again. "Please," he moaned, and Rodney grunted, his body moving under Radek. It was intense and something inside him lit with his own need.

Radek felt Rodney's hand on his thigh, tugging him to one side. "In a minute," Rodney gasped. Radek leaned in and kissed Carson, knowing that Rodney would need to be fucked after he made Carson come.

Reaching between their bodies, Radek took Carson's cock in his hand, holding tight, and Carson shuddered. "Oh, god, yes." It took only a few strokes for Carson to come, shaking and crying out, calling their names. Rodney stilled, eyes squeezed shut, riding out Carson's orgasm and biting his lip. Radek knew it was to keep himself from coming as well.

Without pausing, Radek slicked himself with Carson's come and knelt behind Rodney, thrusting into him with one rough stroke. Rodney shouted, his head jerking back and bumping against Radek's shoulder. "Fuck, yes!"

Carson gasped beneath them, limp and sweating as Radek fucked Rodney hard. He was tight, his whole body hot and slick from being with Carson. Radek said nothing, content to lick and bite at Rodney's neck as he pounded into him, hands moving over Rodney's broad chest. His nipples were tight and peaked beneath Radek's palms and he bucked back into Radek's thrusts, his body begging wordlessly for more.

Radek's hand slid down Rodney's chest, over his stomach, and his fingers found where Rodney was still buried inside Carson's body, thrusting in counterpoint to Radek's own harsh tempo. With a shout and a shudder, Rodney came. He had obviously been close when Carson had found his release. Radek hung on, pounding into his lover, needing hard and fast and intense.

Blindly, Radek gasped words of love and need, not caring what language he was speaking. So close to the edge, it didn't matter that this was too fast, that they were not drawing it out for the most pleasure. It was a matter of desperation, reconnecting with Rodney and Carson after all they had been through.

Brilliant lights flashed behind his eyes as he came, and he sank into their gravity well, falling onto the bed beside them.

Carson reached out, pulling him close. When Radek opened his eyes, Carson was between them, holding them together. Soft kisses were exchanged without words, their limbs tangled. Radek never wanted to leave this place.

"Yeah," Rodney whispered. "Definitely a sucking black hole of sex."

They all laughed.

~~pau~~


End file.
